El sufrimiento en Inocentes
by Chibi-Katen
Summary: Draco le da trabajo en su casa a ginny y aprende a conocerla más a que su propia familia. II PARTE ARRIBA !
1. Default Chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------

/Notas de la autora

/Hola! Bienvenid seas a mi Primer Fic de Harry potter ¡ Por favor te pido que dejes Reviews, espero que te guste el fic y sigas viendo las actualizaciones del mismo

Atte: Paola Guerra

----------------------------------------------------------------------

El señor Weasley había perdido su trabajo, por causa de esto, Ginny tuvo que ir a conseguir un trabajo... fue a todas las mansiones del mundo mágico... pero nadie la acepto....

-Señora, disculpe necesita una empleada???

La doña llena de joyas en todo el cuerpo la mira de arriba abajo...

-Me parece que si, pero a ti... verdaderamente que No -dice con cara de asco.

-A que bueno, porque me causaría asco atender a una cerda llena de metales! –dice ella inocentemente.

La señora iba a estallar de la rabia por causa de Ginny

-Acaso no te han enseñado modales pequeña estúpida, bueno obviamente se ve que no! –dice esta riendo.

-Ha la doña con mejor educación no? Váyase al cuerno! Dice esta ya caminando para irse, mientras la señora daba un portazo al cerrar la puerta...

-uff, a este paso nunca encontraré un trabajo! –dice esta decepcionada

OH no! ya fui a todas las mansiones ... pero... me falta la de... -dice Ginny mirando su cuadernito de apuntes.

Lo que me faltaba! Que tenga que ir a pedirle trabajo al imbecil de Draco Malfoy! Exclama esta totalmente disgustada.

Lo más seguro es que me rechaze como todos los otros... bueno, nada me cuesta intentarlo... dice ella más serena.

Ginny acomodó su maleta en su espalda, y fue en camino a la gran Mansión malfoy... esta traía una falda por las rodillas negra , un suéter rosa con una blusa rosa fuerte y unos zapatos de cuero negros con medias blancas. Ella había crecido bastante, tenia la misma carita de ángel, pero ya de adolescente, tenia unos 17 años.

Tin-Tin! Se oye el timbre...

-Ya voy!! Se escucha una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa.

Se abre la puerta y los dos se quedan con los ojos como platos (N/A. ósea así: OO... que significa N/A?? xD)

-Draco traía solamente una toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura, al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha... se puso totalmente rojo (N/A: Ya parecía Weasley xD) y cogió una gabardina (N/A: ósea como un bata negra, y quien sabe de donde lo sacó, será uno de los misterios de la vida xD)

-Emm, quién eres tú y que haces aquí –dice el rubio aun colorado

-Bueno... estaba buscando trabajo como sirvienta –Dice ella roja mirando al suelo

-Cual es tu nombre?? –dice el más calmado

-Ginnielle Weasley -responde ella

----------------------------------------------------------------------

/Notas de la autora

/Hola! DE NUEVO xD por favor deja reviews, y me dices si te gusto o no, te agradezco que me hayas regalado tu tiempo para leer mi creación, pronto vendrá la actualización no se preocupen

atte.: Paola Guerra

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Tengo Empleo?

-Emm, quién eres tú y que haces aquí –dice el rubio aun colorado

-Bueno... estaba buscando trabajo como sirvienta –Dice ella roja mirando al suelo

-Cual es tu nombre?? –dice el más calmado

-Ginnielle Weasley -responde ella

Draco tenia cara de asombro y felicidad (N/A: pero felicidad a la malfoy xD ósea felicidad por burla)

-Mira tú, una Weasley pidiéndole trabajo a un malfoy??? Dice el entre risitas... no se pudo contener y estalló en risas

-Podias a ver respondido ''No necesito empleados, gracias'' –Dice ella ofendida y girando los talones para retirarse

-Hey , Hey! A donde vas? No te he dicho no, pensándolo bien si necesito a alguien que atienda los que haceres -exclama el rubio seriamente.

-Enserio?? –dice ella contenta

-Gracias ¡!! Dice ella e inconscientemente abraza al rubio dejándolo más rojo que el cabello de esta... 5 segundos después se separaron rápidamente

-Lo, Lo siento... me emocioné –dice esta mirando al suelo colorada.

-Si lo sé, nadie se resiste -dice el con sonrisa de ''soy el más guapo'' ocasionando una cara de ''que pesado ¬¬ '' por parte de Ginny.

Comienza a hablar caminando por dentro de la casa, mientra Ginny lo seguia...

-Bueno, tendrás que dormir en el trabajo (osea quedarse en la mansión) a menos que me avises con anterioridad, Tendrás que hacerme el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena... ah y también el refrigerio... podrás coger lo que quieras de la refrigeradora, tendrás un cuarto propio, lavarás, mi ropa, limpiarás mi cuarto y asearás la casa ... alguna pregunta?? -Dice el deteniéndose y mirándola.

-no, todo esta claro -dice ella seriamente.

Muy bien, comenzarás a trabajar desde mañana, a las 7:00 te quiero aquí...bien?? –dice el con cara de curiosidad

Si, claro -dice ella con esa sonrisa hermosa

Draco miró su rostro por varios segundos, esa sonrisa lo hipnotizo, ya reaccionando responde : bueno si ya no hay más nada que decir, te puedes ir, dice el sentándose en su escritorio.

-Ok, vendré mañana primera hora ... y se fue esta sin despedirse...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

/Notas de la autora

/Hola! Otra vez xD ... cortito el fic pero interesante, es mejor que sea corto porque así me demoro menos en actualizar xD...Hey Reviews )

Besos y abrazos a mis lectores )

atte.: Paola Guerra

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Y ahora qué?

------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A petición Popular.... Parte III

Eran eso de las 6:30 de la mañana, todos los Weasley se encontraban frente a la himenea, Ginny quien era rodeada por todos, mantenía una gran maleta roja con rueditas en su mano.

-Ginny, promete que nos visitaras muy seguido -Decia la señora Molly abrazando a su hija, Ginny correspondiendo a esto responde con una gran sonrisa : -Claro, se los prometo.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irme, les mandaré una lechuza diaria, o por lo menos siempre que tenga tiempo libre -anuncia la pelirroja (N.A: Si ya se que todos son pelirrojos, pero me refiero es a Ginny xD)

-Claro estaremos esperandote -responden los gemelos pelirrojos al unísono.

-Bueno, hasta luego... Ginny se fue por la chimenea con los polvos Flu

Ginny Llego a la mansión Malfoy, miro su reloj muggle que le habia obsequiado Hermione en su cumpleaños.

-Tanto me tarde despidiéndome??!? –exclamó asustada, y corrió a tocar el timbre...

Tin-Tin! Tin-Tin!

La puerta se abre, dejando al descubierto un Rubio con bata de dormir y cara de sueño.

-Porque demoraste tanto???, ah desde ahora tu tendrás que abrir la puerta -pregunta el restregándose los ojos adormecidos.

-lo siento, es que me estaba despidiendo de mi Familia -respondió la chica

-Si ya me imaginó, todas las Comadrejas llorando por su hermanita y de primera fila tu Novio cara rajada Potter!! –dice el en tono burlón

Ginny palideció, al solo oír el apellido ''Potter'', le dio un vuelco el estomago y comenzó a agitarse su respiración.

Draco se empezó a preocupar, y le pregunta : -Estas bien??? Te sientes bien??

-No te preocupes, es el frió -Respondió más tranquila

-A bueno, entonces será mejor que entres -dice el no muy convencido por la razón de esta

Y entraron a la casa

-Voy a hacerle el desayuno –dice ella, marchandose a la ''cocina'' para evitar cualquier clase de pregunta

-Hey Weasley, la cocina es a la izquierda -Exclama el rubio

-Ah, gracias -responde ella, cambiando de rumbo...

--------------------- --------------------------

Pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando Ginny llego con una gran bandeja entre las manos, al desayunador...

Draco se quedo embelesado con el desayuno que había hecho la pelirroja, Unos pancakes son un sirope perfecto y mantequilla, una bebida exquisita, parecía chocolate, y un emparedado (N.A: MmM ya me dio hambre ¡! TT ¡ )

-Donde compraste esto, Weasley??? -dice el rubio intentando parecer frió al hablar

-Lo hize yo -respondio Ginny mientras arreglaba el sillón

-Bueno, le doy un 6, tienes que mejorarlo Weasley –miente el muchacho

Ginny se quedo perpleja, que clase de tipo era el??? Nunca le habian respondido algo asi cuando preparaba una comida, todo lo contrario se quedaban embobados, muchas veces usaba este don de ventaja, para obtener algo... pero el acaso era un ser de otro mundo o que?? Si hubiera tenido dinero para graduarse de Chef, seria la mejor en todo Inglaterra...

-Bien, intentaré mejorar -responde ella aun sorprendida

--------------------------------

Tin-Tin

-debe ser Ismael -piensa el Joven Rubio en voz alta -Weasley ábrele la puerta

Ginny corre a abrir la puerta

Ismael era un chico de ojos chocolates claros, cabello chocolate alborotado (como el de harry) de piel blanca.

-Creo que me equivoque de Mansión -exclamó al ver a Ginny

-Si viene a ver, al señor Malfoy -no se equivoco.

-dile a Malfoy que estoy aquí -responde Ismael.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respondiendo Reviews nn

Ginny-ForEver: gracias por el dato nn la verdad si sabia que Ginebra era su nombre real, pero me parecio que mejor se lo cambiara para que no se viera tan anticuado xD gracias por estar pendiente de mi Fic, - no se preocupen no los abandone xD

Boni: no te preocupes que no todo es felicidad para Ginny, ella va a tener que confesar algo que nadie imagina...

Gracias a todas las otras personas que me dejaron Reviews, los quiero ¡ .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
